The Blue Spirit's Promise
by Tsuyosa
Summary: When Zhao hears of a bounty hunter, he’s quick to find her. When there’s a big reward, Jun’s quick to show. When Zuko's the target, things get messy.


**A/N**- Okay, if any readers of "Guardian" are reading this, I know that I should be writing the next chapter. But I saw Jun on Friday and just had to write this. She's just to kickass not to!

**Summery**- When Zhao hears of a bounty hunter that has no peer, he's quick to find her. When there's a big reward, Jun's quick to show. And when he finds out he's a wanted man, Zuko's not sure what to do.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: They're Not Idiots, Dude.**

* * *

"So, a thief, is it?" Jun asked, looking at the fragment of the blue oni mask. It was a small bit, but was an inside part. Meaning it had the perps sent.

Zhao smiled smugly at the bounty hunter from across the table. The woman had a very large reputation for her fighting skills, her monster, and her large price tag. It wouldn't be cheap, even for the Admiral, but it was worth it if she caught the Blue Spirit. The humiliation he had had to endure after that incident was momentous, and he would have revenge, and he must admit it would be nice having such a beauty coming to him for reports.

_Very_ nice.

"You aren't giving me much to work with, Admiral Zhao." Jun said, cutting off his thoughts.

"Well, if you think it is too difficult…"

"I was simply saying this will raise the price." The hunter said sternly. Zhao simply grinned.

"Not to worry, I'll make sure you are paid." Without a word, Jun pushed the contract across the table and the Admiral signed.

"You will get your money once the thief is under my jurisdiction." Jun nodded curtly and stood.

"Good day, Admiral Zhao," she said, just barely giving a bow and leaving.

"Good day, Miss Jun."

* * *

"Shirshu, up!" Jun commanded, snapping her whip in front of the monster. The wolf/anteater/mole rose at once. Jun carefully tucked the contract under the beast's saddle and held the mask fragment out under its nose. Quickly, she jumped on Shirshu's back while it looked around for the right sent.

There, the grey one.

Rising onto its back legs, it landed with an earth-shaking thump before running along the trail.

* * *

"Wait until I get my hands on that old bastard!" Zuko mumbled as he walked along the dirt trail. He felt the need to kill every one of his men ever since his uncle began saying Zuko had a crush on that damn bounty hunter. Like he was one to talk! That perverted old man hadn't left the woman alone until she collected her payment and left.

They had landed at an impartial port, meaning there were firebenders, waterbenders, and earthbenders alike living together. Corny as it sounded, it was very nice and peaceful. Enough for him to go for a walk, but not to leave his armor behind.

* * *

"Damn it all…" Zuko cursed, sitting crossed-legged beneath a large Gondrad tree.

_It's such a **pretty** forest. Let's go take a **freakin' long walk so we can get caught in a freakin' thunder storm and get soaked!**_

It was a times like this the teen truly wished there was a way to beat your conscience into a bloody pulp, and that was also when he wondered if being at sea so long had made him insane.

"Hm? What is…" the sound of thundering paws caught his attention and he turned to see a large blurry form coming his way. Knowing that Zhao had a camp only a few miles from here, he quickly ran around behind the Gondrad and climbed up a few branches, hiding in the foliage.

As the figure came closer, Zuko saw to his surprise that it was the bounty hunter and her beast. Mentally, he cursed as they stopped a few feet away from his perch. The monster was sniffing the air and Zuko was hoping upon hope that what he thought happened happened. He clearly remembered a good sized fragment of his mask had been missing when he got back to the ship. If Zhao had found it, and discovered Jun, and actually had the money…

"Damn storm," Jun cursed. The prince's eyes widened as she got of the monster and pulled a blue wooden fragment, holding it in front of Shirshu's nose.

_DamnitDamnitDamnitDamnit!_

Shirshu smelled the piece and pulled away, shaking its head.

"Nothing, eh?" Jun said and sighed, jumping back onto the saddle. With one last groan from the beast, they turned and left.

Only when Zuko couldn't see even their shadows did he dare jump down, only to slip on the mud and fall back. Standing back up he took off back to the ship. This was not a good place to be once the storm ended.

* * *

"The storm might've stopped us from catching him, Shirshu, but I could tell," Grinning, Jun pulled out the fragment and held it out in front of her, "You recognize this sent, don't you?"

* * *

**A/N**- Oi, that was much shorter then I'd hoped. Ah, well, please review!


End file.
